1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle-restoring suction device, for use in an ink jet printer for emitting inks of plural colors from plural nozzles each of which emits at least ink of a single color, for closing the front ends of said nozzles and restoring the nozzles by suction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elastic cap of the nozzle-restoring suction device conventionally employed in the ink jet printer is used not only for closing the front ends of nozzles but also for causing suction in the front ends when necessary in cooperation with a suction mechanism. Such a nozzle-restoring suction device should be capable of effecting efficient suction of the front ends of the nozzles.
However, such a nozzle-restoring device produces mixing of inks in case of suction from plural nozzles which are for emitting inks of different colors, and is therefore associated with the drawback, if it is left in this state, of giving rise to color mixing by diffusion of the inks in the nozzles.